Dance!
by LP-lova210
Summary: The Gang go to America! Dance dance revolution comes into play, and a song changes how Kaiba sees Jou JxS Rated T for laungage n sum...uhh things COMPLETE!
1. Not Happening

Disclaimer: nope don't own yu-gi-oh, never will own it even tho I've tried 

Summary: they gang, and Kaiba, go on a road trip, (well air trip) up to America. Will Kaiba develop feelings for the mutt? Or will their hatred for each other deepen? Joey/Seto MxM, YxY, RxB,

**Not Happening**

**Jou's POV **

"Are you serious!" I said. Going to America? I've never been anywhere out of the country so this was pretty exciting for me. "Yeah, my gramps said that for our graduation present he gave us all tickets to America" said Yugi cheerfully. "Well whose coming?" "Well, you of course, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Merik, and Yami and I". 'Everyone there was cool, but did Tea really have to come?' I thought to myself. "But the problem is that we have an extra ticket, who should we give it to?" "How about Mai?" suggested Duke. He, besides Yugi knew I had a major crush on Mai. It would be great if she came but I don't know if I could hold myself together with her around. "No, I already asked her she said she had to work all summer" said Tristan. I sighed in relief. As much as I wanted her to come I don't think I would have a very good time knowing she'd be there. "Well, how about Kaiba?" suggested Yami. My eyes slightly widened. "No! We can't bring moneybags over there! All he'd do is throw his little dog names at me, then I'd have to kill him" I said calming down a little hoping that they'd understand. Unfortunately, they didn't. "Oh, Joey you know what you're saying is crap, if you hate him so much then just ignore him" said Duke quite annoyed with my comment. "And because you hate him so much you can go invite him" said Yugi handing me the ticket. "No, hell no, no way no how, if you want him to go so much then you can go ask him" I said crossing my arms. I glanced at Yugi who had his famous puppy dog pout planted on his face. I tried to fight it but failed miserably.

I snatched the ticket and walked over to where kaiba was typing furiously on his laptop alone. I took a deep breath n marched over to where he sat n sat across from him. Obviously he didn't notice me considering he kept on typing. I tapped the back of his computer in which he glanced up at me. "what do you want mutt, as you can see I'm a very busy man" he mumbled. God did I hate him. "I'm here against my will, moneybags, _they _want to invite you" I said handing him the ticket and quickly walking away before he could object to anything else. "That seemed to go very well" said Yugi. I ignored him and sat down and mumbled. "I hope he doesn't come" I said. "Oh give it a rest" said Tristan.

With that bell rang and we scrambled off to our next class.

**Seto's POV**

"But Seto it sounds like so much fun" whined Mokuba. "No, Mokuba, I have way too much work to think about and what about you? Who's going to take care of you while I'm gone? I asked hoping that would end the discussion. Too bad it didn't. Instead he gave me one of his famous puppy dog eyes. I did my best to ignore him but of course failed, I sighed. His eyes lit up. "Yay! You're going to have soo much fun big bro!" he said running off. I laid my head on the desk. I always promised myself that I would never go anywhere near the mutt, and now I have I have to spend a whole month with him

This is not happening.

I know the first chapter was extremely short but I promise the next one will a lot longer

RxR

LPLova


	2. A little flight problem

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own, never did even though I've tried

Thanks for the review even though there were 2, I'm new at this place so yea enjoy

ON WITH THE STORY!

**A Little Flight Problem**

**Jou's POV**

I rummaged through my closet. Too lazy to pick out exactly what I needed I tossed every strip of clothing I could find into the suitcase. I still can't believe it. America! I've always wanted to go to America, explore what's on the other side of the world. Packing my last pair of pants into the suitcase, I noticed that the suit case was bulging at the sides. I looked around the house for another suitcase and only managed to find my old gym back. "It'll do" I said to myself putting the remainder clothes into the bag. Sitting down on my bed I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joey, its Yugi"

Well I kind of figured that out considering he was the only one who had my number.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I need you to come over to my house"

I heart rate went up a tad. Why did he want me to come over? Was the trip over?

"Why?"

"Well the flight is at midnight tonight. So everyone else is here. So are you coming?"

I sighed in relief. "Yeah I'll be over" with that I hung up totally forgetting about saying goodbye. I was way too excited to say anything. Gathering my walkman, my bag and my suitcase, I ran downstairs and stopped right in my tracks. He's there. I thought he was at the bar. He's always at the bar. I tip toed into the living room keeping my eyes locked on him until I made my way out the door. I relaxed a little bit and headed over to Yugi's.

Everyone was piled into the living room waiting for the limo that Kaiba had insisted on bringing. "Dude where the hell is the damn limo?" Said Bakura who was tapping his foot against the floor furiously. Kaiba simply glared back. "He'll be here soon". Just then Yugi came downstairs with a gloomed face. "Hey you guys, I just got off the phone with Tea, she said she can't make it" said little Yugi. Everyone cheered. Yugi looked at the bunched with daggers. "Well that's a very nice way of handling it" said Yugi with a frown no planted on his face. Jou laughed "hey Yug no offense or anything but Tea is just a tad too annoying for our liking" he tried to say hoping his frown go away. Thankfully it did and Yugi laughed. "Yeah I guess your right; she's always talking about friendship. I guess we could stand a month without her right?" said Yugi. The bunched cheered with a "Yes!" "Hey you guy the limo's here" cheered Ryou who gathered his bags along with everyone else, and headed out to the limo.

"Dude this limo is bigger than my house!" chanted Jou in awe of the length of the inside. Everyone else laughed except for Kaiba who thought his comment was an understatement. Everyone settled down in the 'U' shaped seating arrangement. The seating arrangement was Joey, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Merik, Malik, Duke, Tristan, and followed by Kaiba who was across from Jou. As the car drove off to the air port the car was silent until Merik broke the ice. "Are we in first class?" he asked. He was very picky of where he sat on anything. "Actually we have the whole back part of the plane to ourselves" said Yugi cheerfully. "Alright Yug!" said Joey who nudged Yugi. Then something came up. "We do get our own seats right?" asked Jou hoping the answer would be right. "Well, yeah if you want to sit alone" he responded. Not the answer he wanted hears. "Uh, Yug, do you mind sitting next to me?" asked Jou who had a stupid smile on his face. Jou was always afraid of heights and he could never sit alone on a plane. Yugi looked confused as to why Jou wanted to sit with him. But it soon came to him and his eyes lit up. "Oh no problem, I'll sit with you Jou" he said. He smiled which meant thanks.

"Are we there yet?" asked Bakura. "No we shouldn't be there for another half an hour" said Kaiba coldly. "Hm, then how about we play truth or dare?" said Merik with an evil smirk on his face. "Well we can't do much in a car" said Yami hoping it would call the whole idea off. "I'm sure we'll find a way, and since it was my idea, I shall go first" he said looking around to see who he would humiliate first. "Ahh Duke, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said not taking any chances. Merik smirked. "I recall walking down the street a few nights ago and seeing a certain raven haired boy going into a gay strip club" he said. Everyone shot eyes at Duke. Duke blushed furiously. "It was a bet" he said not making eye contact. "Yes this is true but I wouldn't think that they would make you stay in the club until it closed" he said. He knew he had him there. Duke's face was a beet red as he looked at the ground as if it was the grounds fault that Merik had known this entire situation. "Which brings me to another question, are you gay?" Merik asked even though he was pretty sure of the answer. Duke looked disgusted. "Hell no, I'm not- yes" he said looking at the ground. Everyone, not including Kaiba, cheered. "Duke you have best friends who are gay, I don't know why your so scared to tell us" said Yugi smiling. Duke smiled back" yeah I guess your right. I guess that leaves it to be my turn" Said Duke scoping out who he could find. "Aha! Kaiba, truth or dare" he asked. "Truth" he said simply. Duke thought for a minute and thought of the best question for someone like Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba, are you gay?" he asked. All eyes were on Kaiba waiting for a response. Kaiba just shrugged. "I'm gay" he said as if it was all nice and dandy. Everyone was in shock. The Seto Kaiba. Big CEO was gay. It was an awkward silence as everyone stared at him as Kaiba looked out the window. "Wow, Mr. Moneybags….gay, this is a magical moment we must cherish it" said Jou still in shock.

The gang was finally on the plane and waiting for it to take off. "I wonder if I can like blackmail him, or make him my slave since I found out that he's gay" said Jou too specifically Yugi. Yugi chuckled. "As good as that sounds I don't think Kaiba really cares that much" said Yugi smiling. Jou shrugged "yeah that's true" he said looking out the window. "_Hello people, the plane will be taking off in approximately 20 seconds" _said the pilot. Jou Gulped as Yugi held his hand. "It'll be ok, Jou I'm here" he said smiling. Jou closed his eyes and before he knew it the plane took off into the dark sky. "Jou you can open your eyes now we're already in the sky" Yugi said. Jou opened his eyes and looked out the window to see only black. He yelped n squeezed his eyes shut. Soon he fell asleep.

Jou woke up and saw he was still on the plane. Everyone was asleep except Kaiba who was tapping away on his computer. Jou leaned over the back of his chair and looked at Kaiba was indeed working instead of sleeping. Jou yawned still half asleep. "What are you doing up so late at night?" he asked which was a pretty stupid question because he already knew what the answer was. "Shouldn't you be asleep mutt" he said not making eye contact. "That doesn't answer my question" he said refusing to leave. Kaiba paused a minute before answering. "Work" he answered coldly. "Don't you ever go to sleep?" he asked. "Yes, I took a nap before I came to Yugi's" he answered simply. "Why are you always working?" Jou asking quite curious. Kaiba looked at Jou. "Have you ever heard the saying curiosity killed that cat?" he asked. Jou nodded. "Well knowing you I say that's bullshit" he said. Jou nodded once more. "Well that still doesn't answer my question". Kaiba sighed, "I always work, mutt" he said. "Yeah but why do you work?" he asked once more. Kaiba glared at Jou. "Go tosleep mutt" he said as a demand. Jou sighed and slid back into his seat n put on his headphones n listened to what ever was on the CD.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's the second chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be but I don't wanna spoil the surprise for the next chapter

Reviews are nice, tell me if I shud changed it a lil or this or that, I'm open minded


	3. Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own then, never will even though I've tried 

**Breaking the ice**

**Jou's POV**

Finally after what seemed like forever the plane came to a halt. Looking out the window it seemed to be around 2 o clock in the after noon. I sat up n yelped in pain rubbing the back of neck. I must have slept on my headphones. We boarded off the plane as Yugi led us to another limo. This limo wasn't as big as Kaiba's but it was big enough.

"So what should we do when we get to New York?" asked Tristan who was crunching on a cereal bar. Man I should have brought something to eat. The plane food tasted like crap. "Well I thought we should get settled in our hotel rooms. 2 in each room. I thought about this. If Yugi, Ryou and Malik teaming with their hikari's and Duke and Tristan always being partners that leaves me with… "NO! I am not staying with moneybags!" I yelled out. Everyone stared at me except Kaiba who was typing away on his laptop. "I'm sorry Joey but you know the deal with the partners, you have no choice except to be with Kaiba" responded Yugi. I sighed and slunk back in the chair. This just wasn't fair. As many enemies I have in the world I'm stuck with….him.

"Yay we're here" Ryou glancing out the window. Everyone piled out and stood in front of what the map said. "New Rochelle". "Yugi, where exactly are we?" asked Duke in awe of what ever he was staring at. "Um, well the map says we're in New Roc" he answered confused of why it was named such that. (A/N: ok if you've never been to New Rochelle or New Roc city, it's just kind of a hang out place where everyone goes, n it has a hotel, bowling, movies, arcade, models, restaurants, ice skating. Basically everything. Anyway on with the story!) "Ok, well we should settle in our hotel rooms" said Yugi as we all grabbed our bags and went into the Ramada inn (hotel). "Hi, welcome to the Ramada inn, how I may help you?" said this rather tall lady. No older than 25. She had long red hair that bounced every time she moved her head. She had a very cute beauty mark on the right of her nose. She was very pretty. "Yeah, can we have keys for about 5 hotel rooms?" I asked. Her eyes widened and looked at the bunch that stood before her. She blinked a few times and got up. "Yeah, follow me" she said as she walked off. After walking for what seemed to be forever we came to the end of the hallway. There was a door at the last wall and 2 doors on each side. She gave me the set of keys. "Enjoy your stay at the Ramada inn" she said with a smile and walked off. Man if she wasn't so pretty I would have mistaken her for someone I hated. I handed every there keys and opened up the door to hell.

"Wow this is pretty big" I said dropping my bag. Kaiba just huffed. "Compared to my house this place is nothing". He was really starting to bug me. "Kaiba no one wants to here about your big ol' mansion" I snapped back. He simply sat on the bed close to the window and took out his laptop for the millionth time today. "Don't you ever have a day without your laptop?" I asked. "Yes, but it didn't go very well" he answered. I quirked an eyebrow. This man works way too hard, and I, Joey Wheeler will show him the world! Wow I must be going crazy.

**Seto's POV**

"hey so what should we all do next?" asked Duke looking around to see what place he could trash first. I looked around."to the arcade!" said joey as he and the rest rand off I wasn't about to run after those idiots so I took my time. As we stepped in I already noticed how huge the place was. "Dance Dance Revolution!" someone had squealed. As soon as I heard him say that I jerked my head to where the voice was. It is. It's dance dance revolution. The one thing that I can beat anyone at besides, ya know bein rich and successful. But anyway. "who wants to compete with me even though they know they're going to lose". Damn mutt. Everyone shook their heads. But I turned my head to look at something else hoping that he though wasn't listening.

"How about you moneybags" said Joey as I jerked my head. Is he kidding me? Does he really think he can beat me? I smirked looked at him. "I don't have time to play your stupid little games dog" I replied. I really did hate calling him that but the look on his face every time I said it was beyond priceless. "What are you chicken or something?" he asked. I glared and walked over to him. "You're on". We both put the money in the slots simultaneously. "We'll put it on light so start off easy" he said smirking. Before he could push the light I pushed his hand out of the way making his hand push the heavy button. He simply smirked, that damn smirk. "Oh so we have a champion on our hands eh? Well you may be good at everything else, but this is something that I can beat you at" he said. I only chuckled. "We'll see about that mutt". The game began. It was a fast song but the arrows started out slow

_Right…left…right…back….back…up_

This was way too easy. Spoke way too soon.

_Right, left, right, right, back, front, front….back, back, left, right_

Then there was a pause. I glanced at the mutt next to me. Not a sweat drop. Only a light pant. I stared back at the screen as the arrows started up again.

Right. Left, left, back up…right…right…left-right

Then it was over. We waited for the scores came up. This couldn't happen…we both for the same score! We both got 1,843,498,370. "What! Are you kidding me! We can't have the same score!" roared the mutt as he banged against the screen. I saw that everyone was staring at us. In awe I guess considering that they started applauding. I stepped down from the platform and joined the rest of the group as Joey enjoyed the attention. "Wow you guys are great! You both are like evenly matched" said Yugi. Joey wasn't happy at all. He growled. "I almost had him" was all he said. We walked out of the arcade considering that one round took us like forever to finish. "Where to next you guys?" asked Yugi. I stood in the distance hoping they'd say something civilized like eating or something. "Karaoke!" Oh god, this can't be good.

"Come on you have to come with us" whined Joey. "Dammit mutt I am not coming with you to some stupid place where over aged men tries to find the youth in them. Not that they every find it" Kaiba replied. "I don't care you're coming, and that's final" said Joey brushing his hair. Kaiba glared. "Why do you want me to come so bad anyway?" he asked smirking. "To prove myself that I'm better at something than you" he answered simply. Kaiba only chuckled. "Oh please dog, you will never be anything but a mutt to me. You can't prove yourself because it's obvious that I'm bigger and better than you. In everything" kaiba answered now realizing what he had just said. Joey glared at Kaiba. Such hatred in his eyes, and…hurt. He snatched his bag and left the hotel room. Kaiba sighed. "Guess that's his button" he muttered to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's chapter 3! As you can see Joey's mad at Kaiba feels bad now. But why should Kaiba feel bad?

Reviews are nice

LPlova


	4. Shiver

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own them, never will even though I've tried

**Recap: ** the gang arrives at New York, in a small town called New Rochelle. Jou meets his match, in dance revolution who happens to be his enemy. Wrong things are said and Jou know is proving his point…

**Shiver**

**Normal POV**

_God, he pisses me off so much! Thinking he's so much better than every fucking one in the damn world! _Jou growled as he made his way to the lobby and saw his friends looking at him as if they were. "Joey we've been waiting for you" Yugi said. Jou put on a vacant look. "Me? For what?" he asked. He had no clue. Duke laughed. "Dude we're going to the karaoke bar" he chuckled. Then it came to him, they were going to the karaoke bar. Jou sheepishly laughed. "Yea heh, I knew that" he said. "Is Kaiba going?" Yami asked. Jou growled "hopefully not, lets just go he'll know where we are" Jou said walking out of the lobby with the gang following him.

**Jou's POV**

Wow, there are a lot of people in here. Mostly young people, in there early twenties. "Hey welcome to Jane's (A/N: ok I totally made up that place) my name is Terri and I will be your server for tonight. Now how many people do we have here?" she asked with a fake smile. She was really pretty no older than 20. She had little freckles on her nose which made her even cuter. "Uh yea just give us the biggest table you got" I said to make life easier. She smiled and headed us to a huge table with at least 8 seats. We took our seats and she took our order. "Hey Jou you should sing a song, everyone knows you're the best singer here" Yugi said nudging me. I thought for a second. Hm, maybe that was a good idea. Show them who the real Jou was. I stood up.

"Good idea"

I headed off to the back stage so I could set up which song I would sing.

"Next up we have a dude, all the way from…uh, the other side of the world! Jou Weezer!" the announcer said. I hated when they called me that. My hands were trembling. I just remember how shy I was on stage. I took a deep breath and walked up on stage. "Uh, my name is Jou Wheeler" I said with every ounce of fright in my voice. I heard some snickers from the back of the room. I sighed as the song started.

This is it

_You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown_   
_You are the queen of runaround  
You know it's true_

I looked around the room. They seemed interested. That was good.

_You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do_

Then my eyes stopped. Blue eyes staring at me from the back of the room.

He was here. Why was here? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Well since he was here I might as well give him a show to remember.

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in   
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied I'm under your skin_

I kept my eyes on him. I dared not look anywhere else. His eyes. They were so mysterious. So much emotion behind them but he always managed to keep it behind his eyes.

_Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe anyway_

Everyone by this time was clapping to the beat. All for me. It felt great. But I still was focused on his eyes. Seeing if he would even care to smile at my talent.

_So come to bed It's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste  
Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race_

I began to sway my hips side to side by the beat. I looked at him. And what do I see? Him smirking. Kaiba is smirking. At me! That asshole.

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in   
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied I'm under your_ _skin_

After repeating the chorus a last time, the song came to a stop. Everyone started to cheer. I smiled but I keep my eyes on him. "That was Jou Wheeler! Give him another round of applause!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered louder. I smirked and stepped off stage to join the rest of the group.

"Joey! That was awesome!" Yugi cheered patting me on the back. I smiled back at him. "Yea it was but what were you staring at through out the performance" Duke asked. Then I remembered. I looked back.

He wasn't there anymore.

He just left.

"Damn him" I growled under my breath. "What was that?" Yugi asked. I looked at him. "Oh nothing, I'll be right back" I said as I made my way out the place.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked myself. I looked around.

"Looking for someone, mutt?"

I spun around. There he was. "What the hell is your problem!" I busted.

"There is nothing wrong with me, dog" he responded with every hint of coolness in his voice. I growled. "Stop with the dog jokes. Why were you there? Why were you staring at me? Or did you want to tell me that you're better at singing too!" I was sick of him. He shot a glare at me. "You think I can sing better than you?

He took a step foreword

"You think I'm better than you in everything?"

Another step

"Did you even think about how hard it is to keep a company and keep my cool too?"

Another step

"Did you ever think about anyone than yourself? You always think about how bad your life is, and since I'm the one with the money I'm just out to get you"

He had cornered me into a wall. Eyes shooting through mine. I stared right back.

Anger, that's all I saw. Wait…something else. Another emotion

_Hurt_

I felt bad. "I-I'm sorry" I said hanging my head. He sighed. "Pup" he brought my chin up, so I had to face his eyes. Those eyes. Every emotion stood behind them. He brought my head foreword and brushed his lips against mine. My eyes widened. This isn't happening. Kaiba, Mr. I'mtoopowerfultocareaboutyou. He was kissing me.

Then why aren't I pushing away? Why am I letting this happen? But before I could even kiss back it was over. He gazed into my eyes.

"No, I can't sing better than you"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Chapter four a lot longer than the other ones I hope

Reviews are nice

LP-Lova


	5. Don't leave me!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them, never will even thought I've tried

This chapter is all in Kaiba's POV. I only did that because I wanted it to be a little like even between both perspectives. Also I want the next chapter to be all in Jou's POV.

ON WITH THE STORY

**Don't leave me**

**Seto's POV**

Great now he's not talking to me, he's avoiding me, and I haven't seen him all day

_This is my entire fault_

I sat at the desk with the laptop in front of me. But I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was him.

"Uhh, hey"

I spun around to see him sitting on my bed. Why is he sitting on my bed? Did I say he could sit on my bed?

I turned back to the laptop "yes?"

"I just wanted say I'm sorry"

I froze. He's sorry? "f-for what?" dammit, now I'm stuttering.

"For, everything, yelling at you"

I couldn't help but smile, this was just too great.

But I had to keep my reputation. Ah, hell I had no reputation; I was in love with my worse enemy. I have no reputation. But if loving means leaving my dignity then screw it. I hear it's overrated anyway.

"Hn" that's all I could think of. I didn't want to just reveal everything right there. It wasn't the right time.

I heard him sigh and lay back on the bed.

"So, what are you doing?"

I smirked. The more I forget, the more he reminds me of how oblivious he truly is.

"Work"

"Must you work now?"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to talk to ya"

I froze a bit. I truly wasn't in the mood to talk and I certainly wasn't in the mood to talk about what he wanted to talk about.

"Fine" I said curtly closing the laptop and turning to him.

He sat up on the bed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why bully me? Why call me the dog names, why do you always have to single me out? Why….why kiss me?"

My eyes widened. So I had figured that he didn't want it to happen. He probably wishes it never happened.

"You want to know why?"

_Might as well tell him_

"It's hard trying not to be in love with the person your suppose to hate. It's so hard to keep your dignity and not just spill out all your feelings. Yeah I know you hate it when I say it, but I do love you"

_There I said it_

"I didn't say that"

I looked at him puzzled.

"You…didn't say what?"

"I never said that I hated you loving me. I never said that"

I blinked.

_He never said that?_

Before I could say anything else he kissed me. He kissed me! I can't believe this. This isn't happening.

_What do I do? What do I do!_

My lids drifted closed as I returned the kiss. I didn't want it to end. I wanted this to last forever. But oxygen was becoming a problem. We both broke apart now panting a bit. My lips felt cold without his touch. I had to kiss him again. I brought his chin back up to mine and kissed him with more fierce. He immediately returned the favor and placed his hands around my neck. Just having him touch me was overwhelming. I he gasped for air which gave me the opportunity. I grazed my tongue against his teeth which he immediately granted me access to explore. I made sure I had his taste in his mouth.

_Chocolate_

He tastes of chocolate. Just like his eyes. I ran my fingers through his silk hair which made his moan to the touch. That did it. I can't do it anymore. I want him so bad.

_It's killing me_

I slowly eased up still kissing him n came towards him. He leant back on the bed taking me with him. I felt his arms wrapping around my neck. I needed to breathe. I broke the kiss to only attack his neck. Every sound that came out of his mouth made the moment even more arousing. I needed him. And I needed him now.

"S-Seto…Stop" I heard him stutter. I froze.

"What?" I asked pretending I didn't hear him.

"t-this is wrong and I think you know it"

I sighed.

_This is wrong_

It was wrong. I sighed and stood up giving him space to run out of the room. For the second time.

_All because of me_

I sat with my head in my hands. This trip wasn't at all what I wanted it to be. Though I didn't think it was going to be a good idea in the first place..

(A/N: ok yea I know this whole fic was suppose to be in Kaiba's point of view but I decided that I wanted some of the fic to be in Jou's)

**Jou's POV**

I ran out the room and knocked on Yugi's door.

"Come in" I heard a muffled voice.

I walked in and saw everyone in the room. They had a suite so they all fit.

"Having a party without me?" I smirked.

"Well no, we say that you and Kaiba were in your room, so we just thought that you were pre occupied" Yugi answered. I blushed a furious red and sat down on the couch.

"What exactly were you doing in there?" Tristan asked handing me a coke.

"Uh, nothing" I answered simply. I took the remote and turned on the television. First channel I turned it to was channel 87 (A/N: ok that channel is called fuse if any of u have like IO or satellite then you'll know that channel 87 is like a music channel. Ok sorry for interrupting.) "Oh dude this is like my favorite song!" I yelled. The song was called "Rollin'" by limp bizkit. It was my favorite song like ever.

I stood up on the couch n started head banging to the beat of the song. Soon after Tristan joined me and everyone was either singing the lyrics or head banging to the beat. Then I heard the door open. I swung around.

"Hey I love this song!" cheered Duke with at least 3 litters of soda and 2 boxes of pizza. We all piled over to the door and took the food over to the table and started to devour it.

"Hey Jou, do you know why Kaiba's going back home?" Duke asked. I paused and spun around.

"What!"

"Yeah we had passed each other and I asked, where he was going and all I heard him say was home" Duke responded making his way to what ever was left of the pizza.

I froze

_He's leaving? _

He can't leave me. No I'm not letting it happen.

Wait, why do I want him to stay? Why am I so upset that he's leaving?

_I love him_

At that moment I ran out the house making my way to the airport.

(A/N: I'm so sorry, but I'm kind of lazy at the moment and I don't want to explain how he got there. Let's just say that he's there now)

I finally got to the airport.

_Dammit, where are you?_

I made my way through the crowd to check the chart.

_G-4……departing airport._

"Dammit!" I yelled and ran through the crowd.

_There you are!_

I saw him with both suitcases at the end of the line which was good for me. I began to slow down trying to catch my breath. I blinked. One moment he was there and the next, he's gone.

I panicked. I turned my head. Everywhere. He wasn't there anymore.

I was about to give up all hope, but then I saw him. He was about to leave the airport to board the plane.

I ran at top speed to catch him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to see your ticket" the man said. That damn man was blocking me from him.

"Seto!" I yelled trying to catch his attention.

He spun around and saw me. He looked shocked. I looked worried, I thought he was just going to leave.

I backed up from the guy who I have to remind myself I get him fired later on.

"What are you doing here?" he asked more of a demand than a question.

He was staring right through my eyes. The icy blue eyes. They where killing me.

" You can't go" I cried. Tears streaming down my face by now. I couldn't hold them anymore.

"Mutt, I don't think I need to listen to you" he said as he turned around to leave.

_Mutt_

I fell to my knees. Now sobbing.

"No. please don't go" I said between sobs.

He turned around still glaring at me.

"I'm so sorry. Just please…please don't leave me. I-I love you!" I yelled staring at him.

At that moment his whole face changed. No more hate. Just love, love and sadness. He bent down and wrapped his arms around me.

I buried my head in his chest hugging him. Wow, this felt so….right. Like I should be with him. Like we should be together.

_Forever_

"Don't go, stay with me" I whispered now calming down.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" he answered softly in my ear.

"I love you more than anything in the world, I feel so stupid now that I'm finally realizing it" I said with a chuckle.

"I love you Jou"

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok yea I know Jou was being a little wuss in that part and Seto was being too nice, but soon enough that will all change

Oh and for the question that someone asked about the last chapter. The song was called shiver by maroon 5.

Please review I'm beginning to think no one likes the story anymore T-T

LPLova


	6. short Authors note please read

ok this a really short authors note

ok this has nothing to do with the story, I'm just wondering, I want to post up my poems cause apparently I'm a way better poet than I am a writer, n I want to know if there's a way to just post up a poem without it having to be under a certain category, like I want to know if there's like a category called like poems or something like that.

Review if you know because I'd like to

LPLova


	7. Taking the pain away

**Disclaimer: ** Nope, don't own them, never will even though I've tried

**Taking the pain away**

**Jou's POV**

It's been about 2 months since Seto and I have been considered a couple. And a mere month since we've told the gang.

_Flash back_

"Uh Yugi?" I said. This was it. It was now or never. I had to tell him sometime sooner or later.

"Yeah Jou?" he responded.

"Uh can I talk to you for a second? In private?" it was hard enough telling one friend. I didn't need to tell the whole world.

"Oh sure Jou"

He pulled me into the men's restroom.

I took a deep breath

"Yugi, I'm…gay"

I closed my eyes expecting him to yell something awful at me.

_Laughing_

He was laughing. I opened my eyes. This is ridiculous.

"Did you really think I was going to yell at you for being gay? Did you not know that I'm gay too?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. I had totally forgotten about Yami. Yugi just seemed like the straight type.

"Anyway…what made you think that you were gay?" he asked.

"Uhh…Kaiba"

I knew he was going to flip at this. But still there was no flipping. Just silence.

"Well Jou it was kind of obvious that you and Kaiba would hook up. We always see glances from you to Kaiba. And we see the same for him. The whole idea for this trip was for you and him to hook up" he stated simply.

"What…what do you mean 'we'?"

"Oh you know, Yami, Ryou, Tristan, you know the gang"

I felt so left out.

"Well then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well we wanted you to find love on your own. And it worked" he smiled and walked out the bathroom.

"Hey guys Kaiba and Jou are finally together" Yugi stated.

"About time" Duke said cheerfully.

"Aw, too bad. Then we could have used plan B" Bakura said with a smirk.

Not exactly sure if I wanted to know what plan B was.

_End flash back_

Now our beautiful trip is coming to an end. Ok that was the corniest thing I think I have ever said. And it was a total lie. Ever since we became a couple all we've done is fight. It's been horrible. I started to pack up my stuff while everyone else waited for me in the lobby.

"Hey Jou, what took ya so long?" Tristan said.

"Uh, sorry I was lost in thought" I said softly. I walked ahead of everyone to where the taxi was. I saw that there was only one taxi cab, and there were 10 of us.

"uh, ok how about Ryou, Malik, and I will sit on our Hikaris lap, Duke you can sit on Tristan's and Jou I'm sure you don't mind sitting on Kaiba's" great so much for avoiding him.

We all piled in the car as I made sure we had the window seat because I was surely not in the mood to talk to him.

"Pup, what's wrong?" he asked softly rubbing my back. I tried to ignore him but it didn't work at all. "Nothing" said under my breath. That was a lie. Everything was wrong, I have to go back home to my wasted father. And I have to deal with school, and have a boyfriend at the same time. It was just stressful. "You can come back to my house when we get back. I'll take you home". "No! I-I mean no it's ok I can walk home myself.

I couldn't dare let him so the way I live. It's just not natural.

I heard him sigh. God sometimes I hate him. But it's times like this that just reminds me how much I love him.

I held his hand rubbing it gently. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

I would relax, but just knowing I have to go back home just breaks the relaxed state.

We all boarded the plane. I sat straight in the back. I really didn't feel like being bothered. I needed time to think. My father didn't even know I left. I was surely going to get it when I get home. I sighed.

_He's going to kill me_

I looked out the window and noticed that it had gotten darker. It must have been like 7 o clock. I looked across from me to see Seto working.

_As usual_

I got up and crawled onto his lap making it impossible for him to work. But I didn't care. I needed comfort.

"Jou, I need to work, I haven't been in the office in 2 months. I need to keep up" he said trying to push me off. But I wouldn't budge. His work is just going to have to wait.

I closed his laptop. "Work can wait" I said softly.

He smiled.

I loved it when he smiled. Every time it's like he's telling me everything's going to be alright. But I knew he was wrong.

_Everything was far from alright_

He wrapped his arms around me. I calmed down a lot then. My eyes drifted closed as I soon fell asleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**Seto's POV**

The airplane finally came to a stop from what seemed to be the longest plane ride I have ever been on.

I looked down to see the pup sound asleep. He was just too cute to wake up, but quite frankly he was suffocating my leg.

"Jou" I said softly. I stirred a little.

"Are we there yet?" he asked still half asleep.

I nodded. He stretched and smiled.

His eyes sparkled as the sun rays hit them, they looked like 2 pool of chocolate.

_You could just drown in them._

We all boarded off the plane and piled into the limo that I had waiting for us.

"I must say Yug, that trip rocked!" Joey said happily. I must admit. The trip was a lot more than I expected. One of the best times of my life I must say. "Yeah it was, it seemed to pass so fast though, I wish we had more time" he said disappointed. "Well I'm glad that we're all going to the same school" Duke said trying to enlighten the mood.

"Duke, the whole grade is going to the same College" Tristan said. Wow I never noticed how dense Duke really is. Good thing his looks make up for it. "I thought I'd never say this but I sure can't wait to go to school" said Marik with a grin. "Oh? And why is that?" I asked.

"Well now that you and Wheeler are officially a…. "Thing" I'd just love to see the people's reaction at school where the 2 famous arch enemies come in hand in hand" he said with a chuckle. I had totally forgotten about everyone else. Jou laughed. "I'm sure they don't care. They'd probably be happy, because then they wouldn't see so many fights as before" Jou said looking at me. I only nodded. I was too lost in thought to say anything I might regret in the long run.

"Seto, is there something wrong?" Jou asked with a concerned look on his face.

I smiled. "No, no I'm fine, just thinking" I said. His look didn't go away but it did calm down. He leaned against my chest. We've been together for 2 months and I still just get the chills when ever he touches me.

"Ugh, finally we're here" Bakura said relieved.

It did seem like we were in the car for a while.

I glanced out the window. It was the park. I had instructed to limo driver to drop them all to their houses, but Jou insisted that he drop them off at the park. "See you in School Jou" they all said in unison. They knew better than to say that to me because they knew that they wouldn't see me in school. When everyone was out the limo I brought out my laptop. Yeah I know I'd be at the office in less then 5 minutes. But I was behind as it is. I need as much time as I can get.

As the limo drove off the other way I noticed that there was a backpack. I glanced at the tag.

**J.W**

It also said his address. Then it hit me.

He lived in the worse part in town.

Well I have to give him back his Backpack.

"Turn around and go back to the park"

"But sir..." he said. He must have forgotten who he was talking to.

"I said turn around" I said angrily. He quickly nodded and turned the car around.

As soon as he stopped, I scrambled out of the car.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon"

I could see that he didn't want to stay but to simply put it…I truly do not care.

I stopped for a second trying to catch my breath considering I was running without a moment of rest.

I glanced at the tag once more and looked up.

_This can't be right_

The house was poorly built. The lawn looked it had never been mowed. There were several broken windows. The house had a very poor paint job.

The house was simply a wreck.

But the pup needed his bag back.

I glanced at the window. There was a dim light and shadows moving rapidly across the window. I could only think of what could possibly be going on in there.

I dropped the bag carelessly and ran up to the door.

I could hear screaming.

_No…_

I busted through the door to see just what I thought.

Jou...no...MY puppy was on the floor. I saw that he was trying not to cry. His body was covered in bruises in various places. My eyes widened in horror.

_No…_

My eyes then shifted to the person who was beating him.

_It can't be_

It was his father.

I stood there. Horrified, at the site before my eyes.

His father kicked him hard in the ribs.

Rage completely took over me.

_NO!_

I threw myself at him throw every punch I had, making sure each one never missed. I glanced at Jou.

He was knocked out cold.

I wanted to kill this guy. But he was Jou's father and I did respect that.

I stood up, took out my cell, and called the police.

In a matter minutes the police arrived. Recording everything they need.

"But sir, he's in critical condition. It would be the best thing if we brought him to a hospital right now" the officer said.

"Did you not hear me the first time? No? Well let me say it again. I will take him to a doctor that I already have waiting for him. In the meantime I want you all to bring anything that might belong to him. Clothes, books, electronics. Stuff like that, and bring it over to my house. Do I make myself clear?" I said. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit. I have my lover on the ground, and he needed to be in a hospital now.

I scooped him up in my arms and rushed him to the office where the doctor was waiting.

"Dammit, don't you dare die on me" I said through clenched teeth.

I sped down to the office.

After making it to the lobby, I rushed him up the elevator to the 5th floor.

"Oh god, he looks horrible" the doctor said inspecting Jou on the hospital.

"Dammit, I already know that doctor. Is there anything you can do?"

"Well I can certainly tell that he will need surgery"

"Well then, what are you waiting for? If he dies I swear I will hunt down, snatch out your heart and eat it raw" I said stomping out the room.

Yeah I might have been a little harsh. But my puppy's life is at stake and I just can't take the risk of loosing him.

**Seven hours later…**

"Mr. Kaiba?"

I quickly stood up waiting for the answer.

"Yes, how is he?" I asked. I can't wait anymore.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, I have some…news for you"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh soo sorry it took so long for me to update. I was having writers block. But I got it finished. And to tell the truth I really don't like this chapter but it's not for me to like. It's for the readers to enjoy right!

Anyways, wait no…that's it…

Read and Review pweese!

LPLova


	8. Last few days

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own them, never will even though I've tried

**Recap: **well Jou and Kaiba is officially a couple. Blah, blah, blah, Kaiba finds Jou being beat by his father (typical) and saves and now Kaiba is awaiting the results to whether his lover will live. Or if Kaiba will resume his life as a lonely billionaire.

This chapter's going to be short. And yes it is the last chapter. BUT I will promise to have a sequel. I already planned it out so don't worry.

**Last few days**

**Seto's POV**

I froze. That can't be good.

"What, what's the news"

The anxiety was killing me.

"Well your friend is going to live, but he has 5 broken ribs and a punctured lung. I suggest you make sure he doesn't do anything physical for the next….I'd say 4 months"

I sighed in relief. I was so glad that my puppy was alright.

"Can I see him?"

"Well he's still asleep but you can go in" he said stepping aside.

I walked in the room. The room was small. With a tint of blue from the shades.

He was lying on the bed. He actually looked good considering the condition that he was in.

I sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Jou…"

No answer.

I knew he was asleep. His heart was beating. But very faintly.

_Slowly_

"S-Seto?"

My eyes shot up at Jou. His eyes we're very squint. And his lips, they seemed to be formed into a smile. A weary small smile. But it was still there.

"Yes, yes I'm here"

""I…I'm sorry"

"For what pup?"

"For, for making you see that site. I promised myself for as long as I live I would let no one see the condition that I live in. and out of all the people in the world….you"

I smiled.

He turned his head to me.

"I love you Seto"

Those words.

_I love you_

Such a strong meaning. But it sounded like he meant every word of it.

_How_

How can he say that so easily without feeling the smallest doubt that this relationship hasn't gotten all the way up to…that word?

_Love_

I ran my finger along his cheek.

He was so warm, and soft.

"I...love you too pup"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(A/N: no no it's not over yet. I can't just leave yall hanging like that)

**One month later**

**Jou's POV**

It's been a few weeks since I've been out the hospital.

I can walk. But not perfectly like before.

I'm now living in Seto's house since my dad has been sent to jail and they are putting my house on lock down.

I told Seto that I would simply stay in a hotel till I can find my own place.

But he insisted, well more like demanded that I stayed with him for the time being.

Since then he hasn't let me do anything on my own. It's beginning to be very annoying. I can't even take a piss without him being all over me.

I got up from this prison place called 'Seto's room' and went downstairs to see just what I expected.

Mokuba was playing one of his many video games.

I plopped down on the couch behind him.

"You mind if I beat you?" I said.

He didn't turn to me but he did laugh. "You really think you can be the king?"

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

But I guess he did.

He handed me a controller and put in a different game.

"What game will I be beating you in today?" I asked.

"Dead or alive, one of my favorite games"

I smirked.

"Same here"

The game began.

So far we were pretty matched up. I threw a couple punches. He returned with a couple kicks.

"Puppy didn't tell you to stay in my room until I got back?" Seto said with a serious voice.

"Ugh, Seto not now I about to kick your brother's butt"

"Well I'm sorry but the doctor doesn't want you to do anything too physical"

I had to laugh at that.

"Seto, the only physical thing that I'm moving is are my fingers, loosen up I'm fine"

He grabbed the controller from me which caused me to loose the game.

"Woo, I won!" Mokuba said.

"Hey! I was about to beat him"

He picked me up.

"Come on you need to go lay down, and now Mokuba was going to beat you anyway so it really didn't matter" he responded and he brought me to that place that I was trying to avoid.

"Seto, I'm not a kid, I'm fine"

"I know, pup, but I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Dude, I can't do anything for something to do anything. I mean, you wont let me see my friends, or my sister, or the outside. You keep my stuck in this room"

"The doctor said..."

I cut him before he could finish

"Screw what the doctor said, it's so boring here, I want go do something"

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How about this, as soon as your allowed to go back to school, I'll take you on this romantic date. Just the 2 of us" he said against my ear.

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine"

He chuckled and got up to sit down in the chair at his desk.

I sighed and laid back. I thought I'd never say this but…I can't wait till I can go back to school

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yup I know really sucky ending. But not to fear, there will be a sequel

Hope you liked the story

Reviews please

LPLova


End file.
